A Thousand Years
by DJGB912
Summary: Holly knew he was gone forever and that he couldn't come back. She was fine and accepted it since he helped her to cope with his death... but... what if there's someone else who looks just like him? Song fic of A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Rated T (May change throughout the story)
1. Chapter 1

Holly was casually walking around her neighborhood in the outskirts of Manhattan. It was a bright and sunny day as she gazed at the sky freely while clutching her bag on to her shoulder.

"It's going to be a nice day, today," thought Holly as she glanced at a little bird flying right by her.

She was getting very good at her new business as a shoe maker. Holly was a natural prodigy when it came to making designs for her own shoes. Not the usual ones like a pair of sneakers but mostly heels. She just had a successful sale where she sold three shoes to a woman and two shoes to a professional department store. Both have praised her for her exceptional work as the shoes had very detailed, intricate colors and labels on them that were just amazing as they would say.

Holly was feeling pretty proud of herself from her accomplishment that she decided to just take a stroll around Manhattan and absorb the fresh air. She was in her happy state and nothing could ruin her mood.

"Excuse me?"

Someone had just interrupted her train of thought. It was a rough yet soft voice that she heard. She stumbled for a moment as she turned to face the man behind her.

"Yes...?"

Holly fell silent. When she turned to face the man she couldn't believe her eyes. She dropped her bag on the cement pavement and turned into a statue with her eyes in disbelief and her mouth wide open with uncertainty.

After mourning for so many months she accepted that he was gone and that she had moved on with her life. She wouldn't cry whenever she heard his name, his voice, and even remember what his cute, rugged face looked like. His strong, muscular body that held her in his arms...

The jokes he said whenever she would come home, angry, and take it out on him. They were so funny to her even if she was raging a storm at him he would still try to make her feel better. Like she was the only girl in the world. Holly wouldn't laugh at them because then she knew he wouldn't take her seriously. He was a leprechaun, for god's sake! She knew he had a pot of gold waiting around somewhere... but definitely not at the end of a rainbow that's for sure.

The thought was amusing to her as she stood narrow and solid trying to figure out whether she was in a dream or if this was reality right now. She knew with, every bone in her body, that it was impossible for the dead to come back alive... and if so... How...?

The letters that she had received once a month were proof to her that he was gone... especially the last one... Her sorrows had disappeared when she finally realized the truth that he was in a better place now and that she could move on with her life.

If there's one thing that he's taught her, it's that she shouldn't be afraid to fall in love all over again. The last letter she got had open her eyes to the facts that lay in front of her. She would be fine without him and she knows how to take care of herself without him...

But... she was starting to have doubts because the man that was standing right in front of her looked like none other than Gerry Kennedy.


	2. Chapter 2

""Excuse me, miss?"

"He has an American accent..." Holly thought...

Gerry had an Irish accent. Holly loved hearing Gerry sing to so many of his favorite songs. Even one he dedicated to Holly called "Galway Girl".

She didn't even realize that she was still staring at the man who resembled Gerry in so many ways. Holly was still questioning the possibility of the dead being brought back to life.

No one could ever see how hard it is for Holly to believe that the man standing in front of her is Gerry. They weren't there when she saw Gerry die right before her eyes.

When Gerry was in the hospital and was dying from a brain tumor she stayed there all day, all night being by his side when he goes.

The last moment when she saw his eyes slowly close she planted a kiss to his lips. She felt his lips come in contact with hers and she kissed him until she could no longer feel his lips interacting with hers.

That's when she knew he was gone from this world completely.

"I love you, Gerry." were her last words as she shed a tear. Her face was still smushed into his and she stayed there hugging his body and crying until the doctor asked Holly to get off of Gerry.

Holly was resistant and wouldn't let go of Gerry. The doctor had to call security in to pry Holly off of Gerry. She was crying and screaming Gerry's name the entire time as the security guard was taking her away from the room.

Holly snapped out of her flashback and was grateful to still see his face right this second. She was beginning to cry and she softly said "Gerry?"

The stranger just stood there. He didn't know what to do right there. A woman was crying in front of him and he didn't know the reason why.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked with a rough voice, full of concern.

"I'm so- sorry... I... It's"

The man slowly took a small grip on Holly's chin raising her face to meet his. He started to wipe off the tears flowing from Holly's eyes. This just made Holly want to cry even more. Gerry practically did the same thing when he was still alive.

He would take her chin, just like the stranger, and start to wipe away the tears on Holly's face. Whenever she was sad and was weeping he would always do that. Then he'd tell Holly a joke about the problem she's been having and then she would smile all over again.

"Hey, don't be sad. A pretty girl like you should never be seen crying. I just wanted to ask you where the coffee shop is. I've been looking all over this city for it and I just want one cup of coffee!" he said, trying to sound funny.

Even though the stranger tried to exaggerate his problem and make it sound humorous, to Holly it wasn't. She was still a little happy as it reminded her of Gerry but made her sad again.

"Um..." Holly paused and then continued wiping her face. "It's down on fifth avenue..."

The stranger looked relieved and thanked Holly. Then he left toward the coffee shop leaving Holly stunned to what she just experienced.

She saw her husband in real life and heard him talking to her once again. Even if he doesn't sound the same the man could've passed off as Gerry himself if Holly was ever beside him.


End file.
